Lock the Door
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "'Lock the door,' she mumbled. He shook his head and she felt the movement against her hair. She froze. 'Mon-El, lock the door,' she repeated. 'Nu uh,' he shook his head again. 'Nobody will come in.'" - Kara has never shown Mon-El her office at CatCo. She said it's because she didn't want him snooping. That was definitely a lie. Established KaraMel. Part of the Risk Takers Series.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Lock the Door

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1 (Part of the _Risk Takers_ Series)

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 4,501

 **Summary:** "'Lock the door,' she mumbled. He shook his head and she felt the movement against her hair. She froze. 'Mon-El, lock the door,' she repeated. 'Nu uh,' he shook his head again. 'Nobody will come in.'" - Kara has never shown Mon-El her office at CatCo. She said it's because she didn't want him snooping. That was definitely a lie. Established KaraMel. No set point in the timeline of the show. This is a one shot that is part of a (separate and unrelated) one shot series where Kara and Mon-El hook up in places they probably shouldn't titled _Risk Takers_.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points here were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Welcome back, everyone! Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and favourites here and on Twitter ( _ashleymaria_). I have another bit of KaraMel for you all. This is a one shot, however I have a few one shots in the same sorta vein, so I'm going to call it a series/collection.

A collection of fics where Mon-El convinces Kara (or possibly the other way around sometimes?) to hook up in places they probably shouldn't. Each fic will be posted separately so that they can be posted and marked as "complete" since I have a couple done already, but will write them as the ideas come to me. Though they're listed as a part of a series, they will not be in any particular order and they won't really be related to each other. FYI, 99% chance they will all be PWP.

That being said, if anyone has a theme or place they'd like, feel free to leave a comment and I'll see what comes about :)

This one came about because I remembered that in Season 2 we haven't seen Kara's office Cat Grant gave her in Season 1. Obviously that has something to do with the show moving shooting locations and they likely lost the set and didn't bother building it again. But let's forget all that and pretend Kara had her own reasons for keeping Mon-El out of there.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

"Wait," Mon-El stated abruptly, an arm shooting out in front of Kara and stopping her movements. She bumped against his arm, her golden curls bouncing comically in front of him, but he remained serious. She froze and looked up at him with surprised eyes, her hand inches away from the doorknob to her office.

"What?" she whispered, a hint of concern in her voice.

His eyes connected with hers. "This is a big moment here," he paused. "This is the _first time_ I'm going to see your office." He smiled at her, his eyes wide and his voice clearly sarcastic. She rolled her own eyes at him. "Hey, you're the one who didn't want to show me your office before today. I've _worked_ here and I didn't even know this office existed. Clearly this must be a big deal for you."

"You worked here for like a day," she laughed at him. "And not really," she shrugged. "I just didn't want you to know where my office was. I didn't want you coming in here and snooping around through my stuff," she squinted at him feigning distrust. "Now, can we go inside, please?"

His arm fell, "After you," he nodded in the direction of the doorknob.

She shook her head with a small smile as she turned the knob, pushed the door open and stepped inside. He moved around her and took in the room laid out in front of him. He whistled loudly.

"Wow, look at this fancy place." He was obviously exaggerating. She closed the door behind them as he wandered around. It was your standard office room. It didn't even have a window. Just four plain white walls. Besides the framed photos and a few of her personal items scattered about, there wasn't much in there. She rarely spent any time in there after all. Between running to and from the DEO, most of her work was done over there or in the reporter's bullpen.

"I can see why you'd want to keep me outta here…preventing me from snooping through all your…" he lifted his arms to gesture around the nearly empty room, "…stuff." She glared at him.

She was lying when she told him that she'd never shown him her office because she didn't want him snooping. That wasn't even _close_ to being the reason at all. In reality, every time she came into this office, she would have these _intense_ flashes in her mind where all she could see was herself bent over this desk, cheek pressed into the wood, Mon-El standing behind her, driving into her and the thought made her lose any sense of concentration she may have had on writing an article.

She didn't know where this bent-over-the-desk fantasy had come from, but being with him…he certainly had a way of bringing out these desires in herself that she didn't think she would have _ever_ had.

"Kara," she felt him step up behind her, his hands lightly sitting on her hips. "You okay?" his voice had a tinge of worry.

She blinked, nodding her head as she looked down at the desk in front of her. Her eyes widened. She didn't even realize she had walked toward it, her body leaning into it, her fingertips resting on the top.

"I know what you're thinking," he stated simply, his hands moving, stopping low on the edge of her dress, fingertips tickling her upper thighs.

"You don't know what I'm thinking," she laughed lightly.

"You want to have sex on this desk," he spoke matter-of-factly.

"How did-" she stopped herself. "Whaaaat?" She laughed nervously, not even able to look at him. "I am _not_ thinking that," she shook her head and she could feel his breath steady against her hair.

"You have _that look_."

"I do _not_ want to have sex on this desk."

"Kara, everybody wants to have desk sex."

She shook her head slightly, her eyes trained on the top of the desk. "I don't think that's true…"

He shrugged, "Who cares? All that matters is that _you_ want to." He grinned against the side of her neck.

"I do not!" she insisted, but she didn't turn to face him.

"It's okay to want to, Kara." His hands trailed up her sides, one finding its way to the underside of her breast, the other tangling in her hair. Her head fell back and rolled into the crook of his neck. "I can give you that," he whispered against her cheek, "if you want it, that is."

She shook her head. "That's okay," she choked out, her voice somehow managing to disappear in the last 60 seconds.

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice gentle, barely prodding. Her back fell into his chest and she debated. _Hell, she really wanted to_. She could lie…but she might regret it later when the opportunity was lost.

"Kara," he tried again, his hands slipping around her middle and holding her tightly to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you, right here, right now, where anyone could walk in and see us?"

Her eyes slipped closed and she gulped. _Danger_. _Risk_. He made her love it. The danger of being caught. The risk of being found out. The risk of being walked in on in the most intimate of moments.

Her head suddenly flung up from his shoulder as she straightened her back. "Oh Rao, we can't. Snapper could come looking for me. I would get in so much trouble."

"Snapper _never_ comes looking for you. Ever," he insisted.

This was true. _So true._ She'd be the last person he'd _physically_ go looking for. He probably didn't think she even had an office of her own. She relaxed against him again. He leaned into her.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. She felt him start to move away with a disappointed sigh, taking no for an answer, his hands slipping from her stomach as he released her. She grabbed at his hands without turning around.

"No," she whispered, tugging him back to her, placing his hands back around her waist. His chest collided with her back as he stumbled, surprised by her movements. "Like this." It was whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if he'd actually heard it. But he felt her moving, bending forward just enough for him to get the hint.

He groaned, his forehead falling forward to land on her shoulder, "Shit, Kara. You're killing me here."

She shook her head quickly, "We don't have to do it."

He straightened up behind her, his head flying up from her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pressed his hips against her backside, his hardness already evident through his jeans. "No, don't you dare say that. You suggested it. Now we _have to_ , Kara. I'll never get the idea outta my head," he nipped at her earlobe as he pleaded. She shivered while a grin spread across her face.

"Lock the door," she mumbled. He shook his head and she felt the movement against her hair. She froze. "Mon-El, lock the door," she repeated.

"Nu uh," he shook his head again. "Nobody will come in."

"You don't know that!" Her voice was worried and starting to border on frantic.

"Relax," he whispered in her hair, his hands falling down to the edge of her dress again, slowly dragging the fluttery fabric upwards.

Her eyes slipped closed. She could relax. She totally could. She felt his foot slide between hers, nudging her right one, urging her legs to spread further apart for him. Well, he _tried_. Her foot didn't budge. "Kara," he laughed at her, the sound hitting her cheek on a warm breath, "We don't have to."

She shook her head, "Sorry, sorry." She moved her own feet, her stance widening.

"That's my girl," he mumbled, kissing the space between her shoulder blades as he bent her forward, her hips aligning with the edge of the desk, her ass curving out in front of him.

For someone who was so hesitant at first, she sure did quickly become pliant to his touch. She moved down to the desk top, hands stretching out and upwards, folding and crossing over one another as her forehead fell to rest on them. She let out a sigh that had a hint of nervousness.

His hands slid the end of her dress upwards, flipping it over her hips, her bare ass now visible and he groaned, his fingers running along the edges of her thong as it dipped between her cheeks. He watched as they clenched, tensing up as he tickled her and he laughed.

"You're always so sensitive," he commented.

"And you're always such a tease." It was mumbled into the desk top as she groaned against her arms.

"You love it," he stated, as his hands travelled downwards and along the backs of her thighs. He watched her legs quiver for a moment and he smirked. "Better keep your balance there, Supergirl," he spoke, his tone low as he tugged her hips toward his own, her middle sliding down the desk slightly as he aligned her body toward him.

His hands left her briefly as he undid his belt, his fingers popping open the button and dragging down the fly of his jeans. She heard them slide down his legs and land at his feet followed by the sound of the elastic on his boxers slapping his skin as he tugged them down just far enough. He reached inside and pulled out his cock, groaning as he stroked himself twice. His hand reached forward and his fingers hooked into the back of Kara's thong, tugging her towards him while moving the garment down her thighs. She adjusted her stance so that it slid easily down her legs and to the floor, kicking it off from around her ankles and to the side. From this angle he could see how wet she was, how ready she was for him. He slid a finger against her opening.

"Rao, you're always so wet, too," he breathed as he stroked her.

"Your fault," she glanced back at her with a smirk. He could only groan in response.

He slid her close enough to him so that he could tap the tip of his cock against her opening and she reacted on instinct, pushing backwards and into him, his hardness sliding through her lips and knocking her clit. She hissed and he laughed. "That's what happens when you move like that, Kara. Patience. All in due time."

"Gah, hurry up, Mon-El," she raised her head from her arms on the table, "before someone comes."

"Kara, we're the only ones who'll be coming." She let out a snort of laughter as her head fell back to her arms.

"I love your laugh," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Mon-El, focus!" She could hear footsteps of employees going back and forth in the hallway and it was making her anxious.

He aligned himself at her opening and slowly pushed forward, sliding inside of her at a slow, steady pace until he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck," he groaned under his breath. "Kara, you're so tight this way." Her arms unfolded and stretched to the opposite end of the desk, gripping the edge, her forehead pressed into the wood. "Why don't we always do it like this?" he continued as he palmed her ass, fingers gripping tightly at the skin, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when it briefly left crimson coloured finger markings on her skin. Knowing that he was one of very few people on this Earth that could accomplish that (and that he was the only one she gave permission to) did something funny to his heart in his chest.

"Mon-El," he heard her whimper and it brought his focus higher, his eyes moving along her spine and up to her head as she turned it slightly. "You need to move, please."

"Right," he agreed with a nod as he began to move his hips, thrusting into her steadily, an even pace that had her quickly sighing against the wood of the table. "Better?" he smirked as he questioned her. She only responded with a moan as her back arched, her hips moving back to meet each of his thrusts.

His hands travelled upwards from her hips along her back, nails scratching against the fabric of her dress, wishing that he had taken it off before they had started. He was losing control of his hips, instinct already taking over as they sped up their pace, pounding against her almost aggressively. He prayed to Rao that the desk would hold up.

She rose to her elbows, her lower arms and the sides of her fists pressed against the desk to hold herself up as she whimpered, "Mon-El, fu-"

"Too much?" he spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to focus and pace himself; tried to slow down his hips.

"More," she pleaded and his eyebrows rose.

"Kara, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Not harder," she groaned, "just…just _more_." One of her hands reached back and grabbed a hold of his. She tugged it from its place on her back and pulled it around her, placing it across her belly button.

He slid out of her briefly as his hands grabbed hers. She made a disappointed noise, but he ignored it, placing her hands on the edge of the desk closest to them. "Hold on here," he whispered at her ear. He pulled her hips backwards and into him, her back titling, ass rounding as she bent over in front of him again, but she wasn't face down on the desk anymore.

"Mon-El?" she questioned, her voice small.

He aligned himself with her opening again, one hand ensuring that the dress remained flipped up, the other sliding in front of her and tiptoeing through the trimmed curls of her sex. He slid inside of her in one smooth thrust as his finger started to slide in circles across her clit. She moaned as her head rolled forward and her knuckles turned white, gripping dangerously on the desk's edge. She tried to control her grip. The last thing she needed was to have to explain why she needed a replacement solid wood desk.

"How about now?" he breathed against the back of her neck. She whimpered back at him, his thrusting angle shifting, pushing upward and hitting deep inside of her, his chest pressed tightly against her clothed back. His other hand released her dress at her lower back, sliding upwards and into the v-neck of the front it, gripping around her breast inside her bra and pulling it out. Her nipple was a rosy pink and screaming to be sucked into his mouth.

He slid two of his fingers inside his mouth, his tongue moving around them before pulling them out and using them to tug her nipple into a tighter peak.

"Fuck," she breathed. His innocent little Kara always cursed during sex and it made his stomach flutter and clench to hear the words slid off her tongue so easily when he was buried inside of her. "Mon-El, please," she sighed.

"Please what, baby?" he ground out through his teeth, his hands resting on the table beside hers, his hips slapping against her ass, the crude sound echoing in the quiet office.

"Please, don't stop. I need-" she trailed off on a moan, one of her hands gripping tightly onto his, her head falling backwards to rest on his shoulder, her back arching painfully while she was so close to orgasm.

He nodded quickly, "You're close?" he choked out the question.

"Yeah," she squeaked as her eyes slammed shut.

It had happened so quickly that for a moment she wasn't sure what was going on. He slid out of her, her head falling from his shoulder as he spun her around to face him. His hands gripped her body, lifting her and lying her down on her back on the desk. She made a surprised noise as he tugged her legs, wrapping them around his hips before flipping up the end of her dress again. He entered her quickly and she gasped, his mouth falling down to the breast that remained tugged out of the neck of her dress, pulling the nipple into his warm mouth. His hips were moving quickly, knocking up against hers as he repeatedly buried himself deep inside of her.

Her hands slid through his hair as she held him to her breast, her eyes clenched shut as she could feel the telltale sign in her belly, her orgasm mere moments away.

His mouth released her as he straightened his back, his hands holding her waist tightly, his hips flexing repeatedly as he groaned. "Kara, I'm almost-"

She nodded her head against the table, "Me too, Mon-El, please."

"Kara…babe, look at me," he breathed and her eyes popped open to connect with his. They were a bright blue; shiny with desire. The end of her dress was gathered under her breasts and he watched her abs clenching. Her chest was moving up and down quickly with each gasp for breath, her nipple dark against her pale skin as her breast bounced outside of her dress with every one of his thrusts. Her neck, her chest, her cheeks all a rosy pink blush. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth, teeth pressing down hard.

She was a fucking vision and he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she chose _him_ for this. That she wanted _him_ out of _all people_ in this universe.

He released his hold on her waist as he grabbed her hands that were trying and failing to grip the flat top of the desk by her hips. He laced their fingers together as he leaned down, their upper halves pressed tightly together as he held their hands above her head. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck as he started to feel her walls closing in on him, fluttering and clenching with her release.

She was whimpering in his ear as she bit her lip, trying to remember where they were and that people might hear them, but she barely cared at this point, her orgasm white hot and erupting through her body.

"M-Mon-El," she gasped, her hands gripping his tightly.

"That's it, Kara," he kissed her neck; his lips hot and wet against her. "I wanna feel you coming around me," he whispered against her skin. She nodded as he sped up his thrusts, Kara riding out her orgasm on his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let go, his own orgasm he'd been trying to hold off finally overcoming him. His teeth bit into her shoulder as he tried to supress his groan that he was sure everyone on this floor would have heard. He felt her hands threading through his hair as she held him to her.

A few moments later his head rose from her shoulder, "Shit," he muttered, a hand sliding across her shoulder, teeth impressions still not yet faded from her skin. "Kara, I'm sorry."

She looked over at him. "Hmm?" He was staring at her shoulder, the skin crimson. "Oh, I didn't even feel it," her fingernails scratched against his scalp, a sated smile on her lips. He kissed the spot before moving to connect his lips with hers.

"That won't happen again," he promised against her lips.

"I really didn't feel it," she sighed as her legs slipped from his waist, dangling from the edge of the desk. "I can't feel anything. It's like I'm jelly all over," she giggled, her hands falling from his hair and dropping to the desk top. He laughed as he kissed her again, pulling out and adjusting himself back inside his boxers.

"Then I did my job right," he grinned, his lips moving to her neck, trailing down to her breastbone before he reached inside her dress, sliding her breast back into the cup of her bra and adjusting the v-neck. He slid down further, placing a kiss at her belly button before pulling the end of her dress back down, sliding it across her bottom and covering her most intimate spot again.

"Well," she sighed, "I can check being bent over a desk off my list," she giggled again.

He shook his head with a knowing grin. "I _knew_ that was on your list."

His hands grabbed onto hers as he pulled her into a seated position, her arms wrapping around his neck and his own arms wrapping around her waist.

"But I'd prefer you just on top of the desk." His hands skimmed up her sides and down her front. "I like to see your face when I'm inside of you." His hand rose to her cheek, his thumb dragging across her lower lip. He noted the blush darkening her cheeks at his statement and he kissed the tip of her nose. "But next time, put some stuff on your desk first. I'd like to shove everything to the floor like they do in the movies."

She laughed loudly as her eyes drifted to the desk top. Other than a pad of paper and some writing utensils, the top was empty.

He reached down to the floor, one hand grabbing the waist of his jeans, the other grabbing her ballerina flat from the floor. After getting his jeans secured around his waist again, he slid her shoe back onto her foot, it having somehow fallen to the floor without either of them noticing or caring. His hands then slid to her hips as he lifted her from the desk, her feet landing on the floor softly. He stroked the ends of her dress down as she wobbled a bit, trying to find her footing as he straightened the wrinkles starting to form in the fabric of her dress.

She trailed her hands up his abs and to his chest, her eyes almost sleepy, but definitely content. His hands went to her hair, combing through the golden locks, calming them and making her presentable enough to leave the office. He laughed when the curls bounced back out of place.

"I got you good, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes as she slapped his chest lightly, "Shut up." Her lips connected with his, her hands combing into his hair.

"Kara, what's wrong with your-oh, hey Mon-El."

The lovebirds broke away from each other and turned to see Winn at the now wide open door to the office, his hand on the doorknob, the thumb of his other hand scrolling through his phone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." His hand left the doorknob, a thumb sticking out and pointing behind him. "I came to see James and just got a text from Alex. She needs you guys' help at the DEO and she said neither of you were answering your phones. She asked me to check if you were here. And well, here you both are."

Kara and Mon-El stared at him in silence, their hearts pounding with the realization that had it been a couple of minutes earlier, Winn would have walked in on them mid-orgasm.

Winn paused, eyebrows furrowing, "Is this a bad time?"

Kara shook her head abruptly. "No, no! It's good. It's fine. We'll head over there right now!"

Winn's eyes shifted around the room as he nodded suspiciously. "Okay. I'll just text her back for you then." His eyes slid down to his phone before moving back up to them. His eyes were wide when they returned to the couple. "Well, I'm gonna…just…go then." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Okay, we'll see you back at the DEO," Mon-El chimed in as Winn quickly left, closing the door behind him.

Mon-El turned back to Kara. "Holy shit. That could have been bad." Kara blinked, still staring at the closed door.

"We are _never_ doing that here again."

"Aww, Kara! Come on!"

She shook her head as her chin fell, her eyes looking over her front, ensuring that she looked at least _somewhat_ put together. Just then, she saw a small, dark pile off to the side…

She gasped loudly, her hands slamming over her face.

"Mon-El!" she cried out.

It startled him. "What?!"

She pointed wordlessly to the pile with one hand, her face quickly darkening with a blush. A black thong. _Her_ black thong sitting clearly, _obviously_ on the floor behind Mon-El's feet. Right in what would have just been Winn's line of sight.

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as he leaned down to pick it up. He shook it out and righted it before kneeling down at her feet. Her hands landed on his shoulders as she stepped back into the thong that he held out for her.

"Well," he chuckled, "it could have been worse," he shrugged, his hands sliding up her legs and under her skirt as he pulled her underwear in place on her hips.

"I'll never be able to look at him again. I _told you_ to lock the door! I _told you_ someone would walk in!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Nobody _walked in_!" he laughed. "Besides, Winn doesn't even work here! What're the odds that he would have walked into your office mid-weekday _without_ knocking?" He shook his head at her. "Serves him right."

Her hands covered her face again, "Mon-El," she whined.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them from her face. "Kara, we'll all survive this minor embarrassment. Not like Winn isn't aware we're having sex. We are together after all. Admit it," he laced their fingers together. "You regret nothing," he stated as he winked at her. Her smile slowly widened across her face. "See!" he laughed and she shook her head at him.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning in to catch his lips.

"You're damn right you do," he murmured against her lips and she bent his fingers backwards in her hands.

"Ahh, ahhh!" he exclaimed, shaking her hands off of his. "I mean…I mean, I love you, too."

"Better," she sighed. "Now, we better actually _go_ to the DEO. We have to make sure we give Winn the least amount of time possible to accidentally tell everyone what he _almost_ walked in on."

Mon-El's eyes widened briefly. "You're right, let's go."

She laughed at him as they headed toward the door, flicking the light off as they passed.

"Hey, Kara," he started, his hand sliding around her waist and locking on her hip.

"Hmm?"

"You have an _amazing_ office."

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she bumped her hip against his, causing him to stumble sideways with a laugh.

"You're never allowed to accompany me there again," she stated firmly.

"We'll see about that…"

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave some love in the form of a review or favourite or tweet! I appreciate and love it all! This fandom may have its dark spots but all you KaraMel-ers are A+ people!


End file.
